Hermione Le Fay
by MariiBravo
Summary: El futuro del mundo magico ya no solo esta en manos del niño que vivio, del elegido o solo Harry Potter. Ella es la hija de los dos magos mas poderosos del mundo. Entra y descubre la vida de Hermione Le Fay.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** NINGUN personaje me pertemece, solo la trama.

**Hello hello, pues he vuelto con etsa historia que me ha estado rondando mi mente hace tiempo y he decidido que es hora de plasmarlo, espero que sea de su agrado. **

prefacio

La vida cambia, descubrir que viviste en una mentira eterna, secretos que cambiarán la perspectiva de ver las cosas, secretos que desarman hasta al más poderoso.

El futuro del mundo magico ya no solo esta en manos del niño que vivio, del elegido o solo Harry Potter. Ella es la hija de los dos magos mas poderosos del mundo, Voldemort la quiere viva o en su defecto muerta, la ve como la salvación para su más grande y poderoso plan de dominar al mundo mágico.

Luego de creerla una sangre sucia, muchos no entenderán el vuelco que da la vida, donde los posesiona su gran pureza.

¿Que pasara cuando se forme una relacion con el hijo de uno de los mortifagos más leales? ¿Ella se dejara llevar por el poder? ¿cedera a las amenazas de Voldemort? ¿Podrá el amor superar todos los obstaculos?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** NINGUN personaje me pertemece, solo la trama.

**Nota: **Los "FlashBack" estaran escritos en **NEGRITA. **

Chapter: 1

La vida de Draco habia cambiado drasticamente, fue obligado a matar a Dumbledore, pero el sabia que no tenia las agallas suficiente como para hacerlo, Dumbledore era un mago poderoso aunque seguia siendo un viejo loco.

Antes ser un mortifago era lo que el mas ansiaba, pero cuando llego el momento simplemente no podia, si ahora tenia la marca tenebrosa fue por proteger a su madre ella no merecia pagar por los errores de el y mucho menos los de su padre. Cuando Dumbledore le dio la oportunidad de pasarse al lado bueno no lo dudo; Pero su madre se iba con el.

Ahora el estaba en una casa muggle que su madre habia comprado (Mucho antes de casarse con Lucius), preparandose para volver a su hogar porque en cierta manera Hogwarts es, fue y sera su hogar.

No sabia como iba a reaccionar Potter, Wesley o Granger al saber que el seria parte de la orden pero estaria preparado para cualquier tipo de reaccion, despues de todo el no estaba alli por sus creencias, el estaba alli por su madre y por que era la mejor eleccion.

El habia llegado a ese punto por unas creencias, creencias que no tenia sentido; la sangre es un líquido viscoso de color rojo, ni mas ni menos... Solo sangre, lastima que se habia dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

**. . . **

Hermione estaba en su habitacion mirando absorta el paisaje sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, le parecia ironico las vueltas que dan la vida... ella era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, la mejor bruja de su promocion y una _Sangre sucia_, pero todo habia cambiado. Si bien todavia era la mejor amiga de Harry, tambien era la mejor de su promocion... Pero no una _sangre sucia _o no cualquier _sangre sucia. _

**La tarde habia pasado tranquilamente, pero Hermione habia notado que sus padres ultimamente se estaban comportando un poco raro, evitaban verla a los ojos, algunas veces oyo a su madre llorar y diciendole a su padre "ella nos odiara". **

**¿Qué estaba pasando y porque ella los odiaria? Esa pregunta fue respondida en la cena, todo habia pasado tranquilamente. **

**-La cena ha estado deliciosa mama.- Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. **

**-Hermione... Hay algo que tenemos que decirte- Le dijo su madre con voz rota y en sus ojos se notaban las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.- Antes que nada, siempre seras nuestra hija, nuestro tesoro... Nuestro milagro.- un sollozo salio de los labios de su madre, Hermione paso la vista a su padre pero el no la miraba, estaba con la cabeza gacha.- Tu... Tu no eres nuestra hija.- Listo habian soltado la bomba. **

**Hermione poco iba comprendiendo el peso de esas palabras... **_**No eres nuestra hija**_**, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir y un dolor se le habia instalado en el pecho. **

**-Po... ¿Porque no me lo dijeron antes?¿Porque ahora?¿Porque decirmelo?¿Mi madre quiere entrar en mi vida ahora? porque si es asi... diganle que se puede ir ahorrando el trabajo. **

**-No.- Su padre habia hablado por primera vez y ahora la miraba.- Dumbledore nos dijo que ya era hora, que estabas preparada.- **

**¿Dumbledore? ¿El sabia que ella no era una Granger?**

**-El vendra mañana y hablara contigo.- Ella no dijo nada, solo los miraba y luego unos minutos simplemente asintio y se fue a su habitacion. **

**Practicamente durmio unas dos horas, luego de semejante revelacion, puras preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, ella no sentia ningun tipo de rencor hacia sus padres, ella era una fiel creyente de la logica, si Dumbledore les dijo que era hora de decirle la verdad y el mismo le explacaria las cosas era por que tenia que ser asi. **

**Luego de dar vueltas en la cama se dio por vencida y se dirigio al baño para acearse. **

**Dumbledore habia llegado y la esperaba en la sala de su casa, ella bajo con algo de prisa, queria saber las respuestas y las queria ahora. **

**-Profesor... Que gusto que esta aqui.- Dijo ella sin parecer dura o tal vez resentida.- ¿Porque no mejor se sienta y asi me puede aclarar ciertas cosas?- **

**-Señorita Granger, este no es lugar ¿Porque no mejor vamos a un lugar mas... Privado?- Hermione no dijo nada solo lo miraba luego se encogio de hombros. **

**Dumbledore se dirigio a la chimenea, no sin antes darle un poco de polvos flu y con voz clara y fuerte dijo !A HOGWARTS! **

**Ella sin dudarlo hizo lo mismo cuando el profesor desparecio entre las llamas.**

**Cuando salio de la chimenea se encontro con una sorpresa, Severus Snape, se encontraba alli con su ya acostumbrada masacara de indiferencia. **

**-Pro... Profesor ¿podria saber que hace el profesor Snape aqui?= le pregunto ella con un poco de timidez, sin apartar la vista de Snape. **

**-Luego señorita Granger.- Dumbledore vertio un liquido plateado en el pensadero.- Despues de usted señorita. **

**Es corto y lo se, pero lo dejare hasta para dejarles con la duda y asi poder arreglar mejor mis ideas. No quiero darles un capitulo mal hecho, si voy hacer algo lo hare bien.**

**¿Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** NINGUN personaje me pertemece, solo la trama.

**Nota: **Los "FlashBack" estaran escritos en **NEGRITA**

Chapter: 2

**-Luego señorita Granger.- Dumbledore vertio un liquido plateado en el pensadero.- Despues de usted señorita. **

**. . .**

**Estaban en Hogsmeade, Hermione miro a Dumbledore interrogante, pero el mago no le presto la minima atencion, en cambio tenia la vista al frente por lo que ella lo imito.**

**Donde estaba pudo ver como una mujer se acercaba a un Dumbledore mas joven y se quito la capa que le cubria el rostro, para el asombro de Hermione la mujer se parecia mucho a ella, pero su belleza era exotica. En su espalda caia cascadas de rulos hermosamente definidos era tan negro como una noche sin luna, su nariz era casi igual de respingona que la de ella, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y un cuerpo de pecado. **

**La unica diferencia entre ellas era el color de su cabello, sus ojos y bueno... Hermione no era fea o algo parecido, podria decirse que su belleza era un poco mas angelical, ella podria ser sexy... claro, si rebejara las tallas con la que se viste. **

**-¿Usted es Dumbledore?- pregunto aquella mujer y fue cuando Hermione se percato del pequeño bulto que llevaba en sus brazos y tenia un bolso.**

**-Asi es.- Contesto Dumbledore.**

**-Yo... Necesito de su ayuda.- Dijo con voz entrecortada.- Necesito que tome a mi hija y se la de a quien crea que es conveniente, ella no puede estar a mi lado con los años se dara cuenta de lo que puede ser capaz y su momento verá que ella es la clave para solucionar muchos problemas del mundo mágico.- **

**-Pero... ¿Quien es usted?- **

**-Es muy dificil explicarlo...- La mujer miro a los lados serciorandose que no habia nadie.- soy Morgana- Dumbledore la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca, la mujer suspiro. Le tendio le bulto a Dumbledore y este lo tomo, era una bebe.- En este bolso hay un libro el cual tendra que leer para entender todo... Cuidela.- Dijo dandole el bolso para retirarse sin mirar atras perdiendose en las sombras.**

**El recuerdo fue desvaneciondose por lo que Hermione saco su cabeza del pensadero.**

**-¿Que ha sido todo eso?- Pregunto mirando a los dos hombres. **

**-Eso señorita Granger fue su mama entregandome a su hija que es usted.- Le explico Dumbledore diriguiendose a su escritorio. **

**-Pero... Ella dijo que era..- Dumbledore la corto. **

**-En efecto era ella, ese libro lo explicaba todo, usted solo debe saber que es hija de dos magos muy poderosos.- Dijo Dumbledore colocando su menton en sus manos entrelazadas mirandola intesamente.- Debera ser entrenada... Por eso he traido a el profesor Snape que es quien la entrenara.- Hermione trago saliva, ese profesor la odiaba y a Dumledore se le ocurria la gran idea de que fuera su entrenador.**

**-¿Podria saber quien es mi padre?- Hermione miraba suplicante a Dumbledore. **

**-Merlin, Merlin es su padre.- Hermione sentia que se desmayaria en cualquier momento, nunca habia sentido tantas emociones en un dia, por lo que se obligo a sentirlas una por una.**

**-Esto es una locura ¿Lo sabe? es imposible viajar en el tiempo, profesor.- **

**-Se dice que Morgana podia ver el futuro e incluso cambiarlo- Comento por primera vez Snape. **

**-Ok... Entonces ¿ella cambio el futuro enviandome aqui?- **

**-Asi es señorita Granger o quizas deba llamarla señoria Le Fay..- Hermione no comento nada.- Ella era una gran bruja y no me sorprenderia si tambie podia viajar en el tiempo.- **

**-¿Cuando... Cuando comenzaremos con las practicas?- **

**- Primero debemos saber si heredaste algun poder.- Dijo Snape impasible.**

**-Bueno señorita Granger creo que es hora de volver a su hogar.- Hermione asintio. **

Desde aquel dia las cosas no fueron iguales, paso la mayoria del tiempo en Hogwarts investigando sobre la vida de sus progenitores, por lo que habia encontrado Merlin era capaz de hablar con los animales, de cambiar de forma, de hacerse invisible, y también de controlar el clima y los elementos, que Merlín tenía contactos con las hadas, los gnomos, elfos e incluso con los dragones; se le considera el único hombre que se ganó el respeto y la admiración de estos monstruos, no sólo por su bondad y sabiduría sino por sus dotes artísticos.

Morgana por otra parte era la clara personificacion del mal, el odio y la venganza asi como la belleza ardiente, el deseo, la tentacion (Algo que pudo comprobar Hermione al verla por el recuerdo de Dumbledore) y por encima de todo la pasion. Entre sus múltiples poderes y habilidades se contaban sus grandes dotes de curación, además de la habilidad de transformarse a voluntad en un pájaro (o sea, que era animaga). Al igual que Merlin tenia la habilidad de manipular los cuatro elementos básicos (Tierra, viento, fuego y agua) con la diferencia de que lo hacia mentalmente.

Si antes le hubieran dicho a Hermione que se encontraria en esa situacion se reiria hasta mas no poder, hace unas semanas ser la hija de los magos mas poderosos del mundo seria algo totalmente absurdo, ahora todo habia cambiado.

-¿Pensando señorita Granger?- La voz del profesor Dumbledore y hizo que pegara un pequeño brinco, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se habia dado cuenta que el profesor habia entrado a su habitacion.- Sus padres me dijeron que estaba aqui, espero no haberla inportunado.-

-No se preocupe profesor, solo estaba pensando.- Dijo Hermione acomodandose en el alféizar para quedar de frente a su profesor.- Digo... ¿Como puedo descubrir si tengo poderes? No hay ningun libro que me diga que tengo que hacer, la mayoria de mis vacaciones he estado viajando por la red flu a Hogwarts...- Claramente Hermione estaba frustrada, penso Dumbledore mirando a su estudiante mas inteligente.- Mis padres creen que he ido a Hogwarts todos estos dias solo para evitarlos, creen que los odio... Esto es tan frustrante.- Dijo Hermione tapandose el rostro con sus manos.

-Señorita Granger, creo que es mejor que se relaje y estos dias los pase con sus padre y trate de hablar con ellos, ahora yo tengo que volver.- Le dijo Dumbledore con dulzura. Ella asintio con una sonrisa, ella le tenia gran aprecio a ese profesor y cada vez se ganaba un lugar muy importante en su corazon.

Hermione se volteo para seguir mirando por la ventana, ella tenia que... De alguna manera descubrir quien era ahora, desde luego la vuelta a Hogwarts tal vez no seria la misma.

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal el capitulo? gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron al ver su apoyo. Espero que el fic no los defraude.**

**Nota: Debo disculparme si me he equivocado, pero cambie de teclado y se me hace dificil adaptarme a este. **

**¿Reviews? **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** NINGUN personaje me pertemece, solo la trama.

Chapter: 3

**Hermione se volteo para seguir mirando por la ventana, ella tenia que... De alguna manera descubrir quien era ahora, desde luego la vuelta a Hogwarts tal vez no seria la misma. **

Hermione estaba en el andé esperando a sus dos amigos ¡Como los habia extrañado! tenia tantas cosas que contarle, queria abrazarlos, necesitaba abrazarlos. Ella habia hablado con sus padres y todo sus temores a que ella los odiara quedo en el pasado, despues de todo su madre podria ser Morgana Le Fay o su padre Merlin, pero quienes la criaron fuero Jane y George Granger, así que simple y llanamente ella era y seria una Granger.

-¡Hermione!- Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el grito de sus dos mejores amigos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba rodeada de un dos pares de brazos, sus mejores amigos habian llegado.

-Chicos... Estoy tan feliz de verlos, no saben cuanta falta me hicieron.- dijo ella devolviendole el abrazo como pudo.

Ellos le sonrieron cuando termino el abrazo a lo que ella no tardo de responder, esos dos idiotas convertian sus peores días mas llevaderos y los mejores simplemente perfectos.

Una vez que dejaron sus baúles se diriguieron a buscar algún compartimiento vacío, lo encontraron al poco tiempo.

- Entonces Hermione, ¿Que nos querías decir?- Ella los miro por un corto tiempo, estaba mas que claro que ella no les diria que era hija de Morgana Le Fay, tenia que ser en un lugar mas privado y con Dumbledore ahí.

-Soy adoptada.- No podía decir que no le dolió decirlo, dolió como mil demonio pero ella tendría que afrontarlo. Esa era su realidad, punto.

Sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos jamás se les hubiera pasado por la mente que su mejor amiga era adoptada. No sabian que hacer o decir, era un tema delicado. Un paso en falso y su amiga terminaria enojada, dolida o ambas y eso era una mezcla nada bonita.

-Hermione... Yo... Creo que hablo por Ron y por mi al decirte que realmente no sabemos como actuar o que decir ante semejante noticia.- Harry quien estaba en el puesto de alante se coloco al lado de Hermione dejándola en el medio de el y Ron.- Pero, ten por seguro que estaremos contigo... Siempre.- Ella no podía decir nada, las palabras de Harry la conmivieron, ella les regalo una sonrisa y tomo las manos de sus mejores amigos.

-Siempre...- Repitió sin borrar su sonrisa, se sentia protegida... Amaba a esos chico con su alma y si era de dar la vida por ellos... Ella la daría.

-¿Saben que al parecer hay un nuevo miembro en la orden?- Les pregunto Ron, Hermione sonrio al ver en sus comisuras vestigios de chocolate.

-Si... Dumledore me dijo.- Comento ella volviendo a su lectura, los chicos la miraron interrogante, Dumbledore no acostumbraba a visitar a Hermione... Tuvo que ser algo importante para que el la visitara.- Luego les cuento.- Les dijo cuando vio sus miradas.

**. . . **

El viaje le resulto corto con sus dos amigos tratando de hacerla sentir mejor y como siempre lo habían logrado, claro, que ella no olvido que al llegar tenía que hablar con Snape, tenía que descubrir si tenia poderes y contarles la otra parte de la historia de su adopción.

Estaba tan concetrada que no se fijo que alguien habia chocado con ella accidentalmente. Pero sus amigos si, y al ser Draco Mallfoy daban por echo que ese choque no fue un accidente.

-Mira por donde caminas Malfoy.- Comento mordazmente Harry que estaba al lado de la castaña, quien al parecer no daba muestra de haber reaccionado. El chico de cabello platinado no dijo nada, pero asesinaba con la mirada al niño que vivió.

-No puedo creer que Dumbledore le haya dejado volver cuando el fue quien trató de matarlo.- Comentó Ron luego de que Maloy se fue.- No me creo ese cuento de que ahora cambio de bando.

-Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades Ronald, y si Dumbledore le dió una oportunidad, por mí no hay problema. Recuerda que el es un hombre sabio.- Explicó Hermione participando por primera vez en la conversación.

Los chicos no comentaron nada mas acerca del tema de Malfoy, ellos sabían que Hermione como siempre tenía la razón, pero que Malfoy haya cambiado de un día a otro de bando tendría que tener algo mas, despúes de todo el era un Malfoy y una serpiente, muy astuta tenían que admitir.

**¡Hola! He vuelto con este capítulo, lamento la tardanza pero tuve que desinstalar word y ahora no quiere instalarse por lo que termine escribiendo en el block de notas (ugh) asi que creo que le cap debe ser corto. Dejenme saber si les gusto o no el capitulo y si tienen alguna idea, sera muy bien recibida. **

**Bueno, También quiero dedicar este capitulo y el capitulo de mi otra historia a Mony Weasley, quien fue administradora de la pagina "Hogwarts" en Facebook. Pero que ahora este junto a Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasly, James y Lily Potter... Ella ahora es nuestro angel. **

**"Para una mente bien preparada la muerte es solo la siguiente gran aventura"- Albus Dumbledore. **

**Always with you Mony**

**Lumus.**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo la trama.

**Nota: **Recuerden, los Flashback en negrita.

Chapter: 4

**Los chicos no comentaron nada mas acerca del tema de Malfoy, ellos sabían que Hermione como siempre tenía la razón, pero que Malfoy haya cambiado de un día a otro de bando tendría que tener algo mas, después de todo el era un Malfoy y una serpiente, muy astuta tenían que admitir.**

**. . .**

En una de las habitaciones de Malfoy Manor se encontraba envuelto en la oscuridad el mago más temido de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort.

-¿Mi señor?

-Dime Bellatrix.- Una voz fría y casi silbante se oyó en las sombras.

-Hemos conseguido el hechizo- si Bellatrix hubiera visto la sonrisa de su señor sus vellos se hubieran erizado, o no, todos conocemos el grado de cordura de esta mujer.

-Bien, ¿Quién tendrá el honor de servirme para este hechizo?- una sonrisa llena de maldad pura se dibujo en la boca de aquella desquiciada mujer.

-La sangre sucia de Potter, Hermione Granger, mi señor.

**. . .**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquel encuentro con Malfoy y los chicos no hacían nada más que enviarles miradas asesinas o comentarios mordaces, por supuesto, el les respondía y como siempre Hermione era la que paraba a sus amigos para evitar que la cosa pasara a mayores.

Aun recordaba como se había puesto Ron cuando se había anunciado quien acompañaría a Hermione como premio anual, y ese era Draco Malfoy. Había gritado a los cuatro vientos que él no permitiría que se fuera con ese intento de mortifago, Snape le quito puntos a su casa y Ron termino castigado en su primera semana en Hogwarts.

Estaban a pocas semanas para Navidad, Harry y Ron notaban a Hermione algo rara pero no se animaban a preguntar, la chica estaba siempre a la defensiva y más de una vez temieron ser hechizados.

Y es que las cosas para Hermione no estaban yendo muy bien, desde que había regresado a Hogwarts se despertaba a medianoche bañada en sudor, no recordaba nada más que una voz diciéndole "busca el libro" o un "ve al bosque" siempre que iba a salir de la sala común de los premios anuales la parte lógica la paraba pero, ¿Qué libro buscaría? ¡En la biblioteca de Hogwarts había miles de libros! O mejor aun ¿Qué haría ella en el bosque prohibido? En ese bosque habían criaturas que no se lo pensarían dos veces para comérsela viva y de un solo bocado.

Con un suspiro cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y daba gracias a todos los dioses por que los profesores este año no habían puesto tantas tareas. Estaba sentada con la espalda recostada a un árbol que daba frente al lago, un lugar donde ella podía encontrar paz.

-¿Estás bien Hermione?- Esa voz la conocía muy bien, pero no evito que diera un pequeño brinco por el susto, ella creía que estaba sola.

Hermione se encogió de hombros,- no lo sé, en estas vacaciones ha pasado tantas cosas que siento que debo encontrarme a mí misma, ya sabes… Quien soy, pero sí, estoy bien ¿Qué haces aquí Luna? – Le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, Luna Lovegood si bien no era podría llamarla mejor amiga -no todavía- se habían vuelto muy unidas.

-Bueno, he visto que no comes bien y por eso he venido, toma.- Le explico tendiéndole un pequeño paquete, Hermione lo toma con el entrecejo fruncido y lo abrió, allí habían unos emparedados- y traje jugo de calabaza- Dijo mostrándole el termo.

-Gracias Luna.- Luna solo le dio una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado, hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, no uno incomodo.- ¿No te parece injusto?

-¿El qué?

-Saber que a nuestra edad deberíamos preocuparnos por otras cosas y no por una guerra, a mi edad ya he vivido muchas cosas, cosas que personas de nuestra edad no debería vivir… - Hermione miraba la nada como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta

-Yo alguna vez pensé eso, pero decidí que es mejor pelear ahora y dejar un lugar mejor para mis hijos, se que la paz no durara para siempre, pero quiero que ellos disfruten lo que yo no…-Hizo una pausa.-Tampoco puedes dormir.- Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.- Deberías ir a la enfermería, para que Madame Pomfrey para que te de una poción para dormir sin sueño.

Hermione miro a Luna mientras tomaba un emparedado, ella no quería tomar una poción para dormir, pero ya tenía una semana sin dormir bien y ella no quería preocupar a nadie.

-Está bien.- Luna le dedico una sonrisa de aprobación y luego se despidió para ir a su clase.

La castaña se comió los emparedados de un solo bocado, ni siquiera sabía que tenía hambre.

**. . . **

Hermione corría a la despacho de director, llegaba tarde y es que no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo recostada a ese árbol.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamiento que no vio que alguien venia por lo que choco con un duro pecho.

-Lo sien…

-Mira por dónde vas Granger.- Aquel tono y ese singular arrastre de palabras solo tenían que venir de Malfoy.

Ella lo miro por unos segundos, no podía negar que Malfoy era atractivo, un idiota arrogante pero atractivo y al parecer había madurado. Todavía recordaba aquel Malfoy que se metía con sus amigos y con ella cada vez que podía, ahora simplemente los ignoraba, cosa que agradecía ya no creía tener la paciencia de antes.

Sin decir nada ella reanudo su carrera, tenía que llegar al despacho del director cuanto antes.

**. . . **

-Llega tarde Granger.- Si bueno, Snape no era conocido por su paciencia.

-Lo siento, tuve un pequeño inconveniente.- No era muy cómodo disculparse con Snape y era un insoportable cuando estaba enojado. Luego de que Snape la mirara por unos largos minutos dijeron la clave y entraron al despacho del director.

-Señorita Granger, me alegro que haya llegado...- Le dio la bienvenida Dumbledore, le hizo una seña a Hermione para que se sentara mientras con Severus se colocaba a un lado de Hermione pero sin sentarse.- Díganme ¿Ya se han presentado algunos poderes?

-No Albus, hemos tratado de todas formas y no hay ningún resultado, lo último que hicimos fue tratar de poner a la señorita Granger en una especie de peligro para ver si algún poder daba muestra , como un mecanismo de defensa, pero nada paso.

-Ya veo…

-Profesor Dumbledore…- Hermione no siguió hasta ver que tenia la atención del director- Yo dudo tener algún poder como controlar el fuego o el clima, lo he intentado desde vacaciones y nada, tal vez sea hija de Merlín y Morgana, pero puede que no herede esos tipos de poderes.- Cosa que agradecía Hermione digamos que botar bolas de fuego o siquiera controlarlo no era algo que le llamara la atención, más bien se sentía aliviada al no tenerlos.

-¿No ha sentido algo raro con su magia señorita Granger?- Dumbledore la miraba por encima de sus gafas media luna, mientras que ella buscaba en sus recuerdos, pero nada llego a ella.

**. . . **

**¡Hola! ¡Por fin he vuelto! Pero en mi defensa estaba enferma, bueno espero que les guste y si tienen algún tipo de sugerencia no duden en escribirla ¡serán muy bien recibidas! **

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mí amiga del alma, Mónica, cariño eres una gran amiga. **

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo la trama.

Chapter: 5 

**-¿No ha sentido algo raro con su magia señorita Granger?- Dumbledore la miraba por encima de sus gafas media luna, mientras que ella buscaba en sus recuerdos, pero nada llego a ella. **

**. . .**

Estaba cansada, deshecha… Ni siquiera la poción de dormir sin sueño le hacía efecto, suspiro recordando que la noche anterior se había dejado llevar por uno de sus impulsos, queriendo buscar el dichoso libro, pero que término en un _**agradable **_encuentro su persona favorita- nótese el sarcasmo- , Draco Malfoy.

**FLASHBACK: **

**Quería acabar con esa mierda y tomar un merecido descanso ya ni recordaba cómo era dormir sin interrupción. **

**Salió con cuidado para no hacer ruido y despertar a su compañero de sala, soltó un suspiro, ella y Draco habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso mientras estuvieran allí se ignorarían, sin importar que. Pero la castaña sabía muy bien que ese rubio podía ser un grano en el culo cuando quería. **

**-Pero miren a la muy respetada y perfecta prefecta de Hogwarts- dijo aquella voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.- ¿Cómo lo tomara el profesor Dumbledore o ****McGonagall si se entera que su mejor alumna rompe las reglas?- Finalizó mientras salía de las sombras. **

**-¿Malfoy? ¡¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí?!- Exclamó una pálida y nerviosa Hermione, pero rápidamente escondió aquello y saco a relucir su valentía tan típica de Gryffindor, tenía su varita escondida detrás de su cuerpo. **

**El Slytherin se encogió de hombros.**

**-Nada, solo leía un libro y ¡Vaya que sorpresita me he llevado!- Dijo cáustico- Dime Granger ¿A dónde ibas? ¿A fuera del castillo tal vez?- inquirió el platinado.**

**-¿Por qué no mejor continuamos con nuestras vidas, Malfoy? Tú me odias, yo te odio – dijo con cólera. Si, un gran y jodido grano en el culo, estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta para lanzarle un demaius y así salirse con la suya. **

**-A veces Granger… Me pregunto cómo eres tan inteligente para algunas cosas e ingenua para otras- respondió dando pequeños pasos hacia la castaña- las cosas han cambiado- finalizó tan cerca de la cara de la leona que ella pudo sentir su aliento fresco y mentolado, dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación decidiendo que era mejor ir a dormía, mañana prometía ser un día un tanto… sorpresivo. **

**Antes de retirarse Draco se volteó en la punta de la escalera y le lanzo una mirada llena de secretos a Hermione, acompañada de una mini sonrisa en los labios. **

**Hermione podría ser la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts después de Rowena, pero habían cosas que no podía comprender y una de esas cosas era ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy había actuado así? ¿Qué había cambiado?**

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Después de darse una ducha rápida salió con paso apresurado al despacho del director, quien la había mandado a llamar.

Allí se encontró con un serio Dumbledore, y eso no le gusto ¿Malfoy le había contado lo que había pasado? Hermione sintió crecer la ira en ella rápidamente ¡El muy Maldito…!

-Siéntese señorita Granger- Dumbledore, quien no había pasado por alto en cambio de humor repentino en la castaña, señalo el uno de los sillones que se encontraban frente a su escritorio.

-¿Ha pasado algo director? – El mago negó.

-Nada grave, pero después de replanteármelo varias veces he tomado una decisión.- El viejo director entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo su barbilla allí.- Usted señorita Granger podría resultar ser un arma clave tanto para nuestro bando como para el oscuro- Hermione contuvo la respiración ¿Qué quería decirle?- Así que de ahora en adelante tendrá un…- Dumbledore buscaba una palabra adecuada- Protector, no podemos correr riesgos señorita Granger- La castaña no asimilaba nada de lo dicho ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro?, pero a pesar de todas las preguntas que rondaban por su mente, solo una salió.

-¿Quién es?- Le rogaba a todos los dioses que no fuera Snape, sus clases particulares no eran un tortura, pero tampoco era algo que ella disfrutara.

-Draco Malfoy.

**. . .**

**Corto, muy corto, lo sé , pero compadézcanse de mi (¿?) estoy algo enferma y apenas tuve una oportunidad escribí el capitulo. **

**Les prometo que el próximo será más largo. **

**¿Review?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo la trama.

**¡ACTUALIZACION DE MADRUGADA!**

**¡HE VUELTO!**

Chapter: 6

**-¿Quién es?- Les rogaba a todos los dioses que no fuera Snape, sus clases particulares no eran una tortura, pero tampoco era algo que ella disfrutara. **

**-Draco Malfoy.**

**. . .**

Tenía que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto… Tal vez alguien de allí arriba le gustaba jugar con la vida de ella, la castaña estaba en su asiento con la boca ligeramente abierta mirando a su director como si de un momento a otro le hubieran salido monos en la cara.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy?- Pregunto sin salir de su estupefacción.

-El mismo que calza y viste, Granger- Mierda, esa voz. Hermione cerró los ojos queriendo escapar de su realidad, pedía interiormente que todo fuera un mal sueño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué _**Él **_y no Ron u otra persona?- pregunto ignorando al rubio ¿Tenía que ser precisamente él? ¡Por Circe ellos se odiaban!

Dumbledore la miro por unos minutos- El señor Malfoy es el nuevo integrante de la orden señorita Granger- La castaña se ahogo con su propia saliva- Y esta es su misión.- Añadió.

-¿El Sabe…?-La castaña no terminó la frase, Draco estaba viendo todo desde un rincón de la sala con su sonrisa ladina, la Gryffindor todavía no reparaba en él, y él sabia que aquello era apropósito, ya se las cobraría después.

-Solo sabe que para la orden es muy importante- Respondió el viejo director, Hermione respiro aliviada.- Ya no hay nada más que hablar, pero si alguno de ustedes me quiere decir algo- Dumbledore paso la vista en ambos alumnos pero la mantuvo un poco más de tiempo en Draco. Hermione tampoco se quedo atrás y el rubio se dio cuenta de aquello, no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente.

-Solo quiero avisarle que pondré hechizos de seguridad- Dijo el rubio mirando solamente al director pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿A qué viene esa medida de seguridad?- Draco miro por unos instantes a Hermione, quien de repente se sentía muy nerviosa ¿El hurón no se atrevería a decir lo que paso anoche? ¿O sí? Pero, para su tranquilidad Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-Solo es eso, una medida de seguridad.

Dumbledore lo miro por un largo rato hasta que decidió que no iba a sacarle nada mas al Slytherin, aquel chico era una serpiente de cabo a rabo, además el muy bien sabia lo que podía y no hacer.

-Bien director, si no tiene nada más que decirme…- Hermione ya estaba de pie, quería irse de aquella sala y muy lejos de Malfoy.

-No señorita Granger, ya se pueden ir- Hermione avanzo en grandes zancadas y salió de la sala despidiéndose fugazmente del profesor, Draco por otro lado sonrío y salió con parsimonia, sabía que la castaña no querría estar cerca de él y por eso la dejo ir, ya vería como hacerla hablar para que le explicara porque quería salir a tan altas horas de la madrugada, después de todo… Él era su guardián.

**. . . **

Las clases pasaron normalmente, sus amigos le habían preguntado varias veces el porqué Dumbledore le había llamado, pero se negó a responderles. Más a delante les contaría todo.

Por otro lado, Harry y Ron sabían que su amiga les estaba ocultando algo ¿El qué? No lo sabían, pero tenían claro dos cosas, la primera era que Dumbledore estaba al corriente de todo y la segunda, que sea lo que sea lo que Hermione les estaba ocultando era algo grande.

Ginny también estaba preocupada por su amiga, solo la había visto dos veces y eran momentáneamente, también se había dado cuenta lo cercanas que se habían vuelto Luna y Hermione, todavía podía sentir esa pequeña puntada de celos cuando las vio aquel día sentadas en el árbol. Sabía que Luna fue quien busca la castaña, pero no podía negar que tenía miedo a ser remplazada, ¿Era infantil? Sí, pero no podía evitar sentirlo.

**. . . **

Las clases habían acabado y Hermione no dudo en encerrarse en su cuarto hasta saber que aquel jodido rubio no se interpusiera en sus planes.

_**2:01 a.m**_

La Gryffindor estaba vestida con su simple pijama y sus pantuflas, no había dormido nada pero podía sentir aquella voz llamándola, si no conseguía ese dichoso libro podía estar segura de algo, estaba completamente loca.

Bajo las escaleras de su dormitorio tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se paro en frente a la puerta de la sala común, ahora el problema era… ¿Qué hechizo uso Malfoy?

Mierda, sabía que tenía que dejar una de esas orejas extensibles en la sala, era hora de usar todas esas horas en la biblioteca. Se deshizo de todos los hechizos de protección que sabía, rogándole a todos los dioses que no le haya faltado ninguno, antes de salir murmuro un hechizo dejando encerrado al rubio, abrió la puerta con cuidado y… ¡Bingo! Se había deshecho de todo los hechizos.

Salió rápidamente de la sala común, era ya muy tarde por lo que dudaba que Filch estuvieran por allí, pero anduvo con cuidado, haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para evitar meterse en problemas.

Salió del castillo y se adentro de aquel oscuro bosque acompañada de un simple Lumus, siguiendo aquella estúpida corazonada, siguió caminando. Maldijo cuando empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas de agua avisando que pronto llegaría una tormenta. Apresuro su paso, pero la tormenta fue más rápida, claro eso no la detuvo estaba decidida a acabar con aquello que no la dejaba descansar.

"_**Aquí"**_

Paró en seco cuando oyó aquella voz, era la misma que oía en sus sueños, miro a todos lados para cerciorarse que nadie la seguía, al no ver rastro de nadie prosiguió a buscar una cabaña, cueva o algún lugar en donde se pueda esconder un libro.

La bruja suspiro.

-Esto es sin duda la locura más grande que he cometido- murmuro para sí.

-Hablando sola ¿Eh, Granger?- Mierda, mierda y mas mierda.

**. . . **

**Son las 03:55 a.m. y yo estoy aquí terminando de escribir este capítulo con mi taza de chocolate caliente. **

**Les agradezco la compresión y las buenas vibras que me mandaron, hubiera vuelto antes pero no termine de recuperarme cuando ya volví a enfermarme e.e **

**Así que… Confirmado: No puedo vivir sin estar enferma… Ya no las aburro más. **

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**PD: se que les prometí que sería un capitulo largo, pero tenía que cortarlo aquí por dos razones: Primero: me gusta verlas comiéndose las uñas :D y segundo: luego no sabría donde cortarlo y podía quedar mal. **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
